The present invention relates generally to optical scanners and, more particularly, to a clip assembly for attaching an optical scanner mirror to an associated support structure.
Optical scanners generally contain a number of mirrors which are mounted on supporting structure within the scanner. The mirrors are positioned in a preset relationship which provides a light path of predetermined length between a scanned object and the light processing electronics of the scanner. Such mirrors are typically held in position by clip assemblies provided at the ends of each mirror which hold the mirrors firmly in place.
One prior art scanner mirror clip assembly is illustrated in FIG. 1. A scanner mirror 1 is supported on a support block 2. The support block has planar surface portions 3 and 4 which engage abutting planar surface portions of the scanner mirror 1. A clip assembly 5 urges the scanner mirror against the support block. The clip assembly includes an L-shaped metal clip member 6 which is mounted on the support block by a screw 7. A rubber grommet 8 is mounted on the clip member. The grommet contacts the mirror 1, urging it against the support block 2.